1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in casino type games of chance and more particularly to a type of game in which the return on the player's stakes becomes progressively greater as the game as the game proceeds.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Casino type games of chance are well known in areas where gambling casinos have been legalized. Casino type games, as distinguished from home type individual player games, are games where an individual plays against the house and sometimes against the other players. Typical examples of casino type games are roulette, blackjack, various types of dice games, etc.
Fisher U.S. Pat. No. 1,100,869 discloses a set of numbered playing cards which are intended for individual use but could be used in a casino type game of chance.
Goldfarb U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,730 discloses a card game and method of playing the same having a tray with plurality of individual compartments containing the cards and allowing the cards to be removed and to be moved from compartment to compartment.
Breslow U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,510 discloses a game device having playing tokens played in accordance with selected master situation cards.
Barrett U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,934 discloses a novel type of dice playing apparatus.